


猫咪咖啡厅

by bloodandcream, InnocentDays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Benny是一家猫咪咖啡厅的老板, Cas是常客, Dean给他们牵线搭桥, M/M, WIPAdoptions, Work In Progress, Work Up For Adoption, 甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: This is an entry for WIP Adoptions, a collection of unfinished WIP's that are being put up for adoption. This is not a complete fic. If you are interested in finishing it, check out WIPAdoptions(https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WIPAdoptions/profile).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cat Cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387690) by [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream). 



> 笔者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

对Benny来说，清晨是一天中最忙碌的时刻。

他要在日出之前起床，下楼准备咖啡厅的供应餐点。可怜的公寓已经沦为大猫小猫们的游乐场，每天洗澡前都要先穿过一片围着他喵喵叫的猫咪海洋。他永远无法把他的六只猫一起赶出浴室、安静地洗一个澡，还必须把门留一条缝。这样做不是为了把蒸气和热量散发出去，而是因为Turtle总是喜欢坐在浴缸边缘咀嚼他的浴帘。

Benny没有马上给猫们喂食，因为他已经得知在楼下的咖啡厅里能喂得更方便。他花了几个月时间每天早起几个小时，把猫聚到一起，训练它们一只只下楼梯，然后才提供早餐。

Benny很高兴他能拥有自己的店，提供好吃的食物和饮品。当然，他的营业是合法的。他一直在认真经营他的咖啡厅（尽管这里只提供茶饮，不供应咖啡），直到某天Luna从他的二楼住处溜出来，在楼下散步，并把自己介绍给Benny的顾客们。令人惊喜的是，所有人都立刻爱上了Luna。

当然，Benny学习了各种的规章制度。经过研究，装修，最终把这个普普通通的咖啡厅变成了一家别具特色的猫咪咖啡厅。他特意为猫们隔出空间，让它们碰不到准备食物的地方。经过繁琐复杂的健康检查和调整，Benny的猫咪咖啡厅正式开张了。

起初店里只有两只猫，Luna和Tux。但随着生意越来越兴旺，有更多的顾客喜欢进来跟这群毛茸茸的朋友们玩耍，喝几杯茶。于是Benny成了领养流浪猫的专业户，现在他有六只猫可以陪伴客人。这是个双赢，因为Benny非常宠爱他的绒球家庭。

如果它们能消停一会儿，不在他下楼的时候故意绊他，那就更好了。

Benny洗完澡之后换好干净衣服，把猫们领到楼下，轮流抱到它们自己的小屋前，开始分发每只猫的早餐。要数清满地打滚的各色毛球是个艰巨的任务，只是从一数到六就得让他数好几遍。于是他总是一边发放食物一边数。

Tux——穿着黑白燕尾服的绅士。当然了，它的燕尾服是天生的。

Luna——毛毛特别蓬松的纯黑色美人。

Turtle——玳瑁色三花姑娘。

Princess——常被人误会性别的暹罗猫小子。一开始Benny没有发现，后来他已经习惯叫它这个名字了，就没有改。

Ginger——暴脾气的橘色虎斑公喵。

Buster——它有一只眼睛和一只耳朵受过伤，Benny把它从领养所里带回家。

现在每只猫都吃上了美味的猫饼干，Benny确定饮用水足够之后走进厨房。冰箱里有一团揉好的面，为了做司康饼和玛芬。他把面拿出来放在案板上，同时开始预热烤箱。尽管这间小小的咖啡厅以卖茶为主，但谁能在喝茶的时候抗拒一碟香喷喷的司康饼和一只松软的玛芬呢？

Benny曾经考虑过把咖啡加入菜单，让咖啡厅名副其实。但因为他的仓库常年被不同种类的茶叶、药草、干果等其他自己调制的东西堆满，所以没有空余的位置放咖啡原料。

于是Benny决定保留这个地方的特色。再说他有大量老顾客，他必须做些正确的事。

店面不大，基本上是他一个人忙里忙外。周末时会有一个年轻的孩子过来帮忙，让他可以暂时离开咖啡厅，给自己放个假。

把司康饼放进烤箱之后，Benny从桌上卸下椅子，开始打扫店面，确保一切摆设秩序井然。Ginger紧紧跟着他，还躺在他的脚背上歪七扭八。Luna端坐在她的窗台宝座上，那里排列着一排靠垫。Turtle在守护着前台。

早晨七点，Benny把营业的牌子翻过来。

通常在七点三十分的时候会有一个男人走进店里，像时钟一样准。一般情况下那家伙是咖啡厅的第一位客人。他的名字很古怪，叫做Castiel。性格很安静，温文有礼。周一到周四他总是点一杯加柠檬和蜂蜜的锡兰白毫，周五他会走到店里的自助吧台前，Benny会为他调一杯特饮。

Castiel总是在早餐时点一份司康饼，坐在角落，一边吃一边看书。Buster和Princess会凑过去跟他说声hi，得到一些爱抚。但是Luna能得到特殊优待，可以趴在他的膝盖上。

当咖啡厅里安静下来的时候——通常是早晨八点，别的顾客们都离开了——Castiel会漫步到前台，跟Benny聊聊天。聊的话题往往是他正在读的书，如果书名足够直白的话。

Benny没有暗中偷看，但他总会留意Castiel在看什么书。有时是厚厚的史学类书籍，有时是关于动物的小书，或者不同地方的旅行游记。

Benny喜欢和Castiel聊天。他讲话得体，总是为Benny带来愉快。有几次他会非常兴奋，比如当他告诉Benny蜜蜂是多么聪明的时候。他会打手势，讲得飞快，一双眼睛睁得大大的，身体稍微靠近柜台，试图让Benny感兴趣。

总之，Castiel是一个古怪的角色，一个友好的顾客。还有，猫咪们爱他。

有时Benny发现Castiel会从口袋里拿出一些猫零食，喂他的猫们。一般他不允许顾客们用自带食物喂猫，谁知道那些人会给他的宝贝们吃什么？但是他信任Castiel，所以从来没制止过他。

Castiel的头发总是有些凌乱，但是西装会保持整洁。Benny猜测他有一份坐在办公室里的工作，因为他是个聪明人，很有可能念过大学。

Benny想象过Castiel的人生故事。因为他太紧张了，从来没问过Castiel任何私人问题。Benny并不是个害羞的男人，只是他知道店主和顾客之间有一条界限，他不想越界。Castiel主动提起的事情，Benny都会认真地听。不过他真的很少提。

Benny认为自己需要多出去走动走动，不能总是跟猫咪们待在公寓里。尽管让他离开一直工作的咖啡厅非常艰难。

今天是个平平常常的周五，猫们找到各自最喜欢的位置，等待着它们的崇拜者。

七点三十分，Castiel走进咖啡厅。他点了一杯松叶混合茶，坐在角落。又过了十分钟，第二位顾客进来，坐在Tux面前的座位。

七点五十左右，一个高个儿男人推门进来。他穿着带破洞的牛仔裤和帆布夹克衫，环顾四周。然后直接走到Castiel的对面，拉出椅子坐下。

Castiel翻了一页书。那人跟他聊起天来，声音大得足以让小咖啡厅里的其他人听到。过了一分钟，Castiel在读完的书页夹了一枚书签，合上书，抬头看着对方。

“——期限像是明天，你没忘记吧？”

Castiel继续抚摸Luna。“没有，我把它放在陶瓷碗下面了，正如我平时做的那样。”

“好吧，我没找到。”

“也许掉到桌子底下了？”

男人翻了个白眼。突然，他的脸皱在一起，打了个喷嚏，连忙把脸挡在夹克衫的领子后面。“噢，老兄，这里怎么有只猫？”

“应该说，这里有很多只猫。”

“在餐厅里？多不卫生啊。”

Benny走到他们的桌子旁边，“请放心，这里的每只猫都做过健康检查。并且我向你担保，猫和厨房是隔开的。好了，我能为你做些什么？”

新来的男人眨动着一双绿眼睛，看起来像是想说什么，但他又打了一个喷嚏。

Castiel抬头看着Benny笑了笑。“我想Dean会喜欢你的巧克力玛芬，不过他不爱喝茶。”

Benny微笑着点点头，一个关于‘他们可能是情侣’的想法让他十分沮丧。在此之前，他真的以为Castiel是单身。

在Benny离开之前，Dean冲他挥手。“嘿，你这儿有比茶更烈的饮料吗？”

“比如？”

“咖啡？也许。”

“不。除了茶之外我只提供水和果汁。”

“那好吧。给我一杯水，谢了。”

“没问题，老兄。”

Benny对Castiel再次点头，看到Luna躺在他的腿上打呼噜。他返回柜台，去准备Dean的巧克力玛芬。

Dean压低嗓门跟Castiel窃窃私语，但他的窃窃私语在Benny和其他人耳朵里无疑是清晰又响亮。

“老兄，我认为店主完全迷上你了。”

Castiel慌张地问道，“你说什么？”

“他一直在看你。”

Benny脸红了，连忙转身走进厨房，甚至没留意一只猫跟着他走了进去……

 

 

 


End file.
